Girlfriend?
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Sayu is onto something and Raito tries to stop her, ending up with the trouble himself. L is here but he's not the L we know from DN. Gaku..there's a slight mention of him, not really here at all. Raito/L, slight yaoi, silliness, ooc..
1. Day 1

- I may be off the right path of a true crossover. Can't incorporate characters from both series, argghhh! *sigh*

This is a little fic about Raito trying to stop Sayu from creating trouble and ends up with the trouble himself. L is no longer the L in DN. You'll have to read to find out. And Gaku? He's a salesman, so he's out there trying to reach his quota. I don't see too many interactions of the Yagami siblings across the site so.. and slight yaoi with the boys, okay maybe not so slight but nothing too drastic though. Expect ooc-ness and silliness. No real plot really, maybe just the 3 days trial period. And yes, I know the AB original story didn't begin like this. This is AU, or something like that. Ready? Absolutely?

_----_

**_Girlfriend?_**

_-_

_Day 1_

_._

Sayu shuts the main door to the house nervously. She puts the extended chained stopper lock and bolts to triple lock the door. No one is home but someone will be soon. She must get rid of the mess quickly before there is a chance for anyone to find out.

The teenage girl was surfing on the net the other day browsing through forums about discussions on relationships. Some rather intense topics made her blush and had her hands covering her eyes, even though the debates were in text form only. There was a pop up box about a 3-day trial of having a boyfriend free of charge. (Most of us would wisely close the damn box, wouldn't we?) Being young and inexperienced, she was most curious. Hey, it was for free.

A parcel larger than her bathtub now stands erect at the living room. The girl has just acknowledged receipt of it from two strange looking men. Unwrapping it as quickly as she can with trembling hands, she comes face to face with a male inside the box. Black hair, average build and ordinary looking are safe features to make sure he doesn't stand out from the rest of the population, even though it will only be for 3 days. His eyes are closed. It almost feels like this is a corpse but she understands it is not a real human. Her heart is also thumping loudly from a riot of excitement and anxiety.

There is a thick operating manual to show how this doll functions. She blushes furiously when she skims through the FAQ's and catches one of the questions - Will I get pregnant from using the product? She plans to backtrack later, out of curiosity of course. Now, back to business. Where is the Quick Setup section? Her eyes are too busy on the page and she has missed the silhouette entering her peripheral vision.

"'Kronos Heaven'? What is this?"

Sayu drops the manual in shock, frozen at her brother's calm and dangerous voice.

"Nii- nii-chan! Uh..uh, welcome home.." Sayu stands on tiptoe, trying to hide the figure doll behind her small frame. She winces at her own high-pitched voice. Her face is on fire.

Raito isn't stupid. The way the front door is secured already tells him something is amiss. He had feared for a burglar intruding into their house. The alternate route is through the backyard door, which stays minimally guarded.

No burglar. Instead, he finds _this_. His sister's futile attempt at concealing the gigantic package was a laugh. It is as obvious as trying to cover up the whole refrigerator with a hand towel.

"Step. Aside." Each word is a hammering punch.

There is no use trying to hide anything from the boy genius. Sayu risks losing his much needed support with her school assignments and potentially gaining an unwanted confrontation with their parents, if she doesn't find a way to recruit him to her cause.

The 15-year-old spills out everything, emphasizing on the point that this is a doll and can cause no harm.

"No. Return this..this _thing_. At once."

"Niii-chaaan!"

"It won't work. Don't bother. Get rid of it _now_ and I won't tell Dad."

"But aren't you at least _curious_? I haven't even finished unwrapping! It's a terrible waste if I don't take a good look!"

Raito glowers ominously and folds his arms, tapping one foot impatiently.

"It's not like I can _date_ you! Do you expect me to just pick on any random guy?"

"Sayu, what are you saying? This is still _wrong_!"

"Why? Is curiosity a bad thing? I..I just want to know what it feels like to have a boyfriend! You already have Misa, that's why you can talk that way!"

"Misa? I don't even like her!"

Sayu is not getting anywhere with this. She needs a different approach.

"Niiii-chan.." Sayu puts on her best puppy face. "This is just for 3 days. It's the weekend. I promise to do all my homework. I'll return him before the deadline."

"No."

"You're so mean." She just so happened to find the way to activate the figure, before the manual was spooked out of her hands. If she could just make the doll move, he should be able to fight his way through. He is as tall as Raito. Plus, being a doll should have his reflexes being superhuman. To her, the fight has been won before it got started. She just needs to distract her brother a little.

"Nii-chan . . remember we used to wash each other's back, when we were small?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Then Mom started to say we're not children anymore. I miss our closeness."

"Sayu, we've both been growing up. It would have been awkward if we did continue the practice."

"Exactly." The little sister nods. "It would be awkward. Could you find a better way to make it less so? This figure here makes it possible."

"Still.." Raito reconsiders carefully, as the disbelief of discovering a human size figure at their very home begins to fade away. Basically, Sayu is planning to play with a doll, only that it is not Barbie, but Ken in 1:1 ratio to a real person. He finds her reasoning plausible. It is not like he can let his own sister 'explore' on himself, whatever ways she has in mind. There are some concerns though.

"Sayu, before I agree, I need to learn more about this figure. Give me a moment."

The older brother bends to retrieve the manual, flips through pages, reads briefly and hmms a few times. The sister watches with increasing interest when Raito starts unwrapping the doll. He runs his hands over the figure, starting with its head.

Raito is examining the humanlike object with his hands exploring the texture and structure. It feels like practicing on a first aid doll, except that the skin is smooth and feels real. His chest.._nipples_! Are they really necessary? Frowning, he reaches further below without unwrapping the covering material to have his hand meeting what he dreads. A sizable penis. He has competition.

Sayu's blush has returned upon seeing her brother dipping low to check out the doll. There is a flash of a dazed look on his face before it disappears. His hand lingers for a silent moment before all hell breaks loose.

There is a series of audible creaking and snapping noises from the box. It appears that the examination has loosened up the wrappings and stretched them to the breaking point. The doll begins to topple, fast. If Raito plans to retain his arm, he has to use his other arm to grip the doll against him. There is no time to untangle his hand away. He has no idea how heavy the doll weights so it is a safe bet to land sideways to minimize the damage to both. The goods should be returned in good conditions. Last but most important of all, their lips have met, however briefly.

Enough to activate the figure.

It opens its eyes, skin warming rapidly, smiles and greets, "Hello, girlfriend."

The glower Raito gives could melt through the doll's head, if it were physically possible.

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

The man figure stares innocently. It begins to slide its hands onto Raito's chest, pausing there, as if analyzing something.

"From the pitch of your voice and the absence of breasts, I would say you are not the typical female, girlfriend. You are a special one."

Unprepared for the intrusion into his privacy and very much aware of their compromising position, Raito keeps his anger in check and glares at Sayu. The girl has her hand covering her gaping mouth as she doubles over with hardly suppressed laughter, curling into a ball and rolling on the sofa.

"You do not touch people like that. It is impolite."

"Whatever my girlfriend says." The male figure shrugs, still in his half naked state, with Raito's hand against his privates. "Ah. I must have kept you waiting. Let's have sex! I'm ready."

To highlight his point, his organ stiffens instantly within Raito's grip.

"Like Hell I would!" That has embarrassed the student more than he is willing to let on. The wrapping material is still clung around the doll's abdomen and hips and because of the recent swelling underneath to occupy the free space, Raito is struggling to extract his hand by tearing at the wrapping with his other hand.

Seeing a shade of pink appearing on the human's cheeks, the figure cups a flushing cheek and leans in for a kiss. The ring with an orb at the center with a swirly cloud and wing design surrounding it has registered the mood of the person. Two conflicting colors of blue (angry) and pink (pleasure). It is the blue hue that stops the doll from advancing.

"Have I made you angry, girlfriend?"

"Why yes! But no! Stop calling me 'girlfriend'." Successful in freeing his hand, Raito has an overwhelming itch in his fist to sink it into that irritating face.

"My girlfriend, what's your name?"

"NOT your girlfriend! It's Raito. Remember that." It appears that the figure/robot/A.I. is too dense to understand his simple request.

"Raito. I will hold that in my heart. That's a beautiful name. As pretty as you are."

It is only by reminding himself repeatedly this product must be returned that Raito manages to restrain himself from taking drastic actions, like tearing the figure apart inch by inch. He readjusts and stays cross-legged on the floor, gripping his fingers tight, evening his breathing and attempting to think clearly. What's the point of getting angry with a robot? There must be a way to work this out. Now that he is the one who turned him on, he has the situation under control with Sayu. He smiles, finally pleased.

The male doll has unwrapped himself, becoming completely naked, and crawls towards the student. He places his ringed hand onto Raito's balled fist to assess his mood again. A tinge of red (happy) has appeared. He is on all fours, smiling.

"What are you?" No matter what this thing is, it makes sense to understand it better.

"I'm your boyfriend, Raito. Please give me a name too."

"You don't have a name?"

"I live only for you. My name shall be at your choosing."

"Like Hell." Raito mutters to himself. The doll gives him creepy goosebumps. What was Sayu thinking when she signed up for this free trial?

"Like 'L'? L? Is that my name?"

"Yeah, L." The teenager shrugs without a care. Let the mistake remain just that. It is not important enough to demand for any serious thoughts. This whole mess has been a mistake to begin with.

Sayu is coming out of her giggling fits at last. With her jaw dropping open again, she gawks at the unusual sight before her, at a safe distance from the sofa. A clothed model student versus a nude male figure. Her brother must be boiling now at her for putting him at such an embarrassing position. She cringes just as badly as she blushes. She cannot deny the hotness of the situation. Her gaze gradually shifts to the naked goodness, particularly when his perched body slants forward for a kiss. While her eyes travel on the smooth pale form, she blinks rapidly at a spot much, much lower.

"Stop, stop!" Raito pushes L's face away as he kicks him in the groin. His knee tells him the tissue there is still very solid. "God, why are you still.."

"I'm the Nightly Lover series and I'm always ready on demand."

"Well, I demand that you make it go away, this _instant_."

Raito stands up in fluid motions, brushing off imaginary dust, to stand before Sayu with arms akimbo. So does L.

The young girl almost looks glazed over and continues to flush colorfully, exhausting the shades of red in existence. She has gotten a very close up view of something she has never seen.

Alarmed, Raito pivots on one foot and glares at L, effectively blocking the damning view and coming very close to the other's nakedness.

"Sayu. To your room."

"But.."

"_Now_."

The younger sister dares not push it any further. She shuffles reluctantly towards the stairs, glancing backwards now and then. Raito circles around L to shield him from her, quickly calculating the angles that are most effective.

"Is there anything I could do for you? I want to make you happy, Raito."

"Oh yes. I want you to disappear. That will make me _very_ happy!"

"I'm very sorry, Raito. That is not in my list of features. But I can run very fast. Do you want me to do that?"

Bad consequence. When L is eventually caught, he will no doubt tell the police he did it for Raito and they will trace back to this address. The Chief of Police will be very _unhappy_ when he learns of it. Explaining it as his sister's fault would in turn reflect badly on his own sense of responsibility. Isn't he the perfect son?

Great, he is now officially an accomplice in this silly trial, all because of his sister.

"Stay then. Help me with the mess here. I'll give you some clothes. Get dressed. And I don't want to repeat myself. Make _that_ disappear, or I'll seriously consider chopping it off." Raito will check into this company and return the product as early as possible.

Sayu's cell phone rings. Her voice is clear across the silent house.

'Hello?' A pause.

'Well, I don't know. I'm not the customer here. My brother's the one using him and he seems excited about it. Oh, pick him up in 3 days. I don't care.' The phone is then snapped shut.

"Sayu!!" The not-so-excited brother shouts up the stairs.

"Well, please enjoy me for 3 days, Raito."

.

----

Note: Errr..it may seem like a senseless story (as it is intended). Indeed, it is pointless. L is in Night's place, as you can see. Where does the rest lead to? Nowhere, really. The line is pretty open. Any suggestions? But since there will be 2 more days, so 2 more chapters. Finally, I got to know how many chapters I will have in a story!


	2. Day 2

-If you're not really into yaoi, and you don't like L and Raito that much, stay away. That's a warning.

**_Girlfriend?_**

_Day 2_

_._

"Good morning, Raito."

The addressed youth has been rustling under the covers, the last bits of his dreams fading away. He freezes when he hears the cheerful greeting. His bed is dipped more to one side, meaning someone else is putting weight on it.

"What are you doing in my room? Get out!"

"I was watching you, Raito. You look beautiful whether you're asleep or awake."

"Beautiful?" The said beauty hasn't yet opened his eyes. He can feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, beautiful. Gorgeous, captivating, stunning.."

"That does not excuse you for being here, _naked_!" The teenager was elbowing L to shove him away, only to come in contact with smooth warm skin where a pair of jeans was supposed to be.

"You seem to be ready for sex, so I'm only preparing."

Raito snaps open his eyes then. L is sitting next to him, in his birthday suit.

"Here." L points to a small structure covered by the blanket, beyond Raito's stomach. "It is activated like mine. You felt good when I touched it."

"Wh- what?" And he thought he was simply having a _really_ good dream. Half of his blood has rushed to his cheeks. The implication here is simple. L has aroused him while he was sleeping.

How could he forget the arrangement?

_- flashback -_

"I'm home. Ah, Raito. Is this your friend?" Mrs Yagami had returned from the market yesterday to find her son and a boy about his age sitting in the living room.

"Welcome home, Mom. Yes, this is my classmate from Todai."

"I'm L. How do you do?"

If the mother was surprised, she hid it well. What kind of person would have an alphabet for a name?

"Uh, actually, that's his nickname." Raito thought quickly on his feet, fabricating a story to explain L's unexpected presence, paving a path for the next 3 days. "He goes by Ryuuzaki in the university. He's an exchange student and L is simply an initial of his real name."

"I see. Welcome, Ryuuzaki-san. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

L was about to reply but because Raito had been silently grounding his foot on his, under the shadow of the coffee table, he kept his mouth shut.

"Mom, I'm afraid Ryuuzaki will be our guest this evening and for the coming weekend as well."

"Aww, Raito. That's okay. Though it really is beyond your age to have a slumber party, your friend is most welcome to stay for the weekend. I haven't seen you inviting anyone home and I'm glad you have a wonderful friend from the university."

Raito had flushed a pale pink. He hated it when he was being viewed as a child. He dug his heel as hard as he could on L's foot, hoping to vet some of his frustration. L simply stared, clueless.

Over dinner, Raito filled in pieces of information to complete his story about L. The dorm room was under regular repairs and maintenance for a few days and L had opted to stay with a friend for project discussion, instead of taking the university's alternate arrangement. It was all too easy. His mom would not even think to challenge it. Sayu had minimized eye contact with both males and when she did, a sudden blush would appear. L had similar selections on the dishes of food Sayu liked. Only Raito understood the significance.

There were small chats afterwards. Sayu watched the entertainment channel studiously, tuning out everyone. Raito remarked on the homework that must be waiting for Sayu in her room. She sighed and grumbled that she needed help.

"I suppose I can help you, but I'll be busy with mine as well."

"I can help her, Raito, if you'll be occupied."

Raito quirked an eyebrow at L's volunteered offer. Perhaps it was part of the makeup of his personality. It would be a good opportunity to search for the company when he was uninterrupted. He had suffered from the frequent dopey looks and smiles from L during dinner and decided he had had enough.

"Thanks for the offer. Don't spoil her though." The brother thought to add in a warning to Sayu. "Don't do everything she asks. Use your common sense."

Sayu rolled her eyes dramatically, understanding this last bit was intended for her.

Out of earshot of everyone else, he whispered to L, "I'll be waiting in my room. Do not disappoint me."

The dopey look had returned. L's smile could light up ten thousand light bulbs.

For the next hour, the siblings were submerged in different tasks. Sayu was actually doing her homework, with L's intelligent assistance. Raito's searches were all fruitless. No matter where he checked, Kronos Heaven did not exist. He concluded that the company was either a conspiracy of some kind or located out of this world. He prided himself for being resourceful. It felt extremely stupid to post a question to ask about this company. More frustration. Blowing air from his lower lip to stir up his brown bangs, he stretched and leaned back in his chair. Three days then. He had had worse.

A pair of hands started to knead on his shoulders. Raito's whole frame jumped at the sudden contact.

"Arggh! You could've knocked or said something."

"But you're my boyfriend, Raito."

"Not your.. did you say 'boyfriend'?"

"Isn't that true? You're a boy, not a girl."

"Yeah, you're finally making sense. Hold on..did Sayu say something to you?"

"Yes, we talked. I helped her with homework."

The massage felt good. Raito started to relax.

"Raito, lie on the bed. I could massage you better that way."

The teenager rolled back his head to stare at L, wary. L was leaning down, merely inches apart, smiling sincerely. He did not try to kiss him.

Still on guard, Raito strode quickly to his bed and laid facing down, his head turned sideways to a more comfortable position. Those fingers of L could work magic. He didn't realize he had been this tense for the whole day. He sunk deeper into the bed, conscious level sinking deeper still. L moved to straddle him from behind, continuing the wonderful experience.

"You're not to approach me in a sexual manner, clear?" He even lost the ability to protest, insanely placing trust in a robot.

"A boyfriend doesn't force his boyfriend to do anything he's not ready for."

"I wonder what you've been talking about with Sayu."

"She told me I should be nice to you, and you don't like it when you're embarrassed. I promise not to do anything you don't like, Raito."

"Good." The student groaned into the pillow when a particular spot was pressed, somewhere near his lower back.

"Does it hurt?"

"No- no. It feels good." Raito lied. It felt _too_ good. He could feel a tightening in his pajama pants.

Biting his lips, Raito endured a few more minutes of delightful torment. It appeared that his whole spine had developed into one huge erogenous zone. Whenever it was touched, wisps of bliss would lace across, stimulating him some more. Maybe he should stop before it was too late. That would be embarrassing.

"Does it still feel good, Raito?"

"Yeah.." The aroused youth could only whisper, not trusting his voice.

"Look." L had moved his hand to cover Raito's, to show the ring bearing a bright pink orb shining to reflect the human's mood. "It means you're feeling pleasure. Are you sure you don't want sex?"

The move had L covering his whole back, lying on top.

"What are you doing? Get off, get off!" Raito struggled helplessly with the weight, putting just the right amount of friction and pressure to that sensitive part of him. Pure pleasure took him over. He gasped breathily and trembled, trying his damnest to control his hips from bucking, but failing miserably. The slippery wetness below stuck to him and caused his cheeks to blaze up. Defeat had never felt so pleasant. He glanced at the mood ring again. It was a blinding neon pink.

"I'm glad it was a pleasurable experience for you. We should do this more often." L hugged Raito, oblivious to the young man's embarrassment.

What was Raito to do? Yell at L for making him feel good? The massage really was superb and this..had been relaxing. He hadn't felt so well in years. It was with much difficulty that he crawled out of bed. The walk to the bathroom at that moment seemed as distant as a trip to the moon.

Upon his return, Raito pointed at the futon set on the floor next to his bed. "You're going to sleep there during the night. Got it, L?"

"Yes, Raito, if it makes you happy."

_- end flashback -_

Raito doesn't remember much after that. It was the best night of sleep ever. It would have been perfect if the wake up process wasn't...

"Do you want to continue?" L extends his hand helpfully towards the protrusion in the middle of the blanket.

"No, no!" The young man flings off the blanket, bolts out of his room and treads down the stairs like he is running away from an unpinned grenade. He turns the bend in high speed to reach the bathroom. Always slow down when turning a corner, people-wise or car-wise. Otherwise..

"Ooooww.."

"Ooof.."

"Nii-chan! That hurts!"

"Gomen."

The brother steadies his sister with both hands on her upper arms. He feels a painful patch on his chest where Sayu had her forehead bumping onto it. Then, the rest is registering. They have walked into each other, or rather, collided against one another. They can feel each other's softness and hardness, ever so intimately for the first time.

"Uh.." Total awkwardness.

"Gomen." Raito mutters again, before entering the bathroom.

Breakfast is without incident. The mother fusses over the children. Sayu has a hard time meeting her brother's eyes. Mr Yagami was home late last night and is sleeping in. L is busy figuring out the likes and dislikes of his boyfriend. Raito eats his food in silence.

It is a sunny Saturday morning. The weather is so fine that it makes Raito want to go outside instead of busying himself with studying. Of course, leaving L in the house is totally out of the question. L rewards him with his ten-thousand-light-bulbs smile.

The boys take a bus downtown. All the while, L has been observing Raito quietly, not attempting to pull any funny stunts. Finally, he takes the human's hand. His ring shows an edge of blue tainting the otherwise completely red orb.

"Have I made you angry, Raito?"

"We do not hold hands." The reply is terse and low, intended as a private message. Raito returns L's hand on his own knee.

"But you're my boyfriend!" L also keeps his voice low. It still attracts the attention of several passengers anyways.

They are still two bus stops away, but Raito decides to make an early drop, dragging L with him by the elbow. There is a small park nearby. It is deserted, save for a few elders taking leisure strolls along the curvy paths among the bushes. Raito picks a secluded location behind thick patches of bushes to confront L.

"Look, we are not to do anything in public, no touching, no kissing, nothing. Understand?"

"Oh. I haven't really kissed you, Raito. You will like it." L adds in a hopeful tone.

"You're not supposed to be with me, at all. It was all an accident."

"But you enjoyed it last night."

"That was an accident."

"Please give me a chance to please you?"

Other than abhorring the idea that he may actually like L's services, Raito couldn't find any disadvantage to the arrangement. It is temporary. No one else will ever learn of it. All traces will disappear after 2 days. The more he contemplates, the more appealing the offer sounds. He shudders from a tiny thrill of anticipation. Surely, this has nothing to do with his gender preference. It is simply the convenience of the situation.

"Behave yourself and I may consider it, but only when we are home and alone."

The sun pales in comparison to L's glorious smile.

For the next 3 hours, they are like the best of friends, browsing through shops, listening to demo CD's, taking a break at a cafe. L's behavior is flawless. He doesn't jeopardize his already unfavorable position further with anything that may embarrass Raito. The teenager is extremely pleased at this charming docility.

"Ehh? Raito!" A femininely shrilly voice exclaims. Then a small ball of black and blonde rushes towards the addressed youth. "Misa is so happy to see you!"

The petite girl loops an arm in Raito's enthusiastically and beams at him. L has a finger at his lips, assessing the new appearance of a stranger who obviously has the privilege to 'touch' Raito in public. He cocks his head to one side, the faint smile that is always present slipping away. He almost looks sad.

"Misa, not now!" Raito attempts to loosen her hold, only to have her gripping tighter. He glances at L to observe his reaction. The black bangs are hiding his eyes. He no longer holds Raito in the centre of his attention. The student notices the complete absence of the perpetual smile that is so pleasing to the eyes. He almost feels guilty.

Misa stares, then she brightly introduces herself. "Hello! I'm Misa, Raito's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ryuuzaki. How do you do?"

Raito cannot believe his ears. Even now, with a rival present, L continues to act civilly. He didn't use his one-letter name. He didn't introduce himself as his boyfriend. He has learned these would displease Raito and is trying his best to make the human happy. Yes, Raito is definitely feeling guilty.

Misa's cell phone rings. She sighs and answers. After a few murmured exchanges, she looks apologetic and announces she has to leave.

"Raito, Misa should return to the set. The crew is waiting." She adds cheerfully, "Let's have a date tomorrow! Misa has Sunday off!"

"No, Misa. I'm busy with school project. I'll be working with Ryuuzaki." He sneaks a peek at L. L looks up at that point, questions in his eyes. "But I'll give you a call later."

Misa pouts but doesn't protest. She hurries off in disappointment.

Raito is left to pick up the mess. He puts a hand on L's shoulder. "Hey, don't look like that. Let's go."

L brushes off the friendly hand.

"No touching in public. I didn't break my promise."

"L." Raito doubles his effort and places his hands on both shoulders. "You look best when you smile. I like it when you smile."

L encircles the young man's wrists with his fingers to move them away. The orb on the ring is black (sad). Shouldn't it be red or pink when he meets someone he likes? The boyfriend doll looks Raito in the eyes then.

"Why so sad, Raito?"

"Because you are, L."

"My feelings don't matter."

"Oh, but I care."

"Do you? Really?"

Raito gives a quick hug, crushing L against him, not quite understanding why he cares. "Yes, I do."

Perhaps it is the pleasantness of the constant fawning from L Raito has taken for granted. L practically holds him in the centre of the universe without complaints. He _is_ designed to pamper him, if Raito allows it. He hasn't met an individual quite like L. Of course, L isn't real, so it is impossible to compare him with anyone else. The thought of having someone, _something_, so unique gives him an euphoric superiority, even though it is only for a short while. The idea of claiming L as his doesn't sound so terrible after all.

"Raito.." It is L that breaks away, reading the red and pink swirling within the orb, chasing away the blackness "I thought you want it only when we are home and alone?"

L's hand lowers to touch a particular firmness that has formed during their embrace. He kneads at it tentatively, gauging Raito's response. The orb is glowing a soft pink. So, it is the source of the color.

"No, this is not the place. Too many people."

At this hour, there are not that many people. The kneading has become insistent, earning a sharp intake of breath from Raito. Those fingers of L...can work magic. Such outrageous behavior, at such a public place, where they will be discovered any second, adds fuel to excite Raito much faster than under a private setting. They dance gracelessly into an aisle deeper in the bookstore, between two rows of tall shelves.

"Ahh- don't.. stop." The feeble protest sounds like a breathy moan.

"Don't stop?" The mood ring is registering a brighter pink.

The enraptured youth leans back on a bookshelf when his knees can no longer support him. If he walks out now, he will be sporting an awkward tent in his pants. If he lets L finish, he will make a mess but no one else can see it. Intoxicated with the sensual onslaught, his body decides for him and takes the latter option. The shot of pleasure stuns him. Intense, unexpected, heavenly. He sags bonelessly against the shelf, biting his lower lip to silence the airing of any embarrassing sounds. A low and strange gurgling emits deep from his throat, bringing forth deep splashes of crimson onto his already flaming cheeks. He gasps quietly for air, brows knitting together, incredulous over what just happened. It is fortunate no one had seen them engaged in such a way.

"I'm fairly certain you liked it, Raito. You tend not to express yourself honestly. My ring can detect your true emotion." It shines a vibrant pink, almost white.

The teenager stirs, supporting his arms on the shelf to stand upright, upsetting a few books to have them dropping on him. L returns them to their proper filing places. He checks with concern on the several red marks remaining on the young man's skin.

"Are you alright, Raito?"

"No, I'm not." He grimaces in discomfort with the first step he takes to leave the store. The stickiness is something he needs to take care of, as early as possible. They take the direct route home, without any stopovers. Moodily, he ignores L for the entire journey.

The house is empty. Raito locks himself in the bathroom for a full half hour. L waits in his room patiently, expectantly. The teenager returns to his room to find L lounging on the bed, stark naked.

"What are you doing in my bed? Put your clothes back on!"

"We're the only two."

"I'm going to study. Leave me alone."

It is easy to get addicted to L's unconditional affection. Raito has to put some distance between them. He may come to miss the attention when the man's finally gone. Man? No, this is just a doll.

"Okay, don't be angry with me. Call me when you need me." L has come to stand behind the youth to circle his arms around his shoulders. The words are softly spoken against a sensitive ear. Raito shudders with longing. Study, study, study! He buries himself in textbooks and calculations, filling his mind with literature and formulas, to force away this new found need, this unexplainable dependency on someone who's not even human.

The last rays of sunlight dip below the horizon, yet Raito continues on, repeating materials he already knows by heart. He hasn't once glanced at L but knows he has been sitting quietly in a corner. When Mrs Yagami announces dinner is ready, he finally stretches and swirls around in his chair. He spots L putting away something on his nightstand, face down. Raito is curious but he mustn't let his interest show. He cannot afford to. Without a word, they both file out of the room.

Sayu is cheerful after a day with her friends. She seems to have put all things behind her, engaging them all to how her day had went, what a wonderful movie she had watched and how delicious the new dish was at the cafe downtown. L responds, interacting and carrying on an easy conversation. He deliberately leaves out the chunk of more colorful moments with Raito, but otherwise, it has been a fantastic day.

At last, time for bed. Raito shifts and turns but cannot fall asleep.

"L?"

"Yes, Raito?"

"Sleep with me."

L sits up from his futon without hesitation and begins to take off his sweatshirt.

"No, no. Keep it on." Raito can feel his heart pumping fast in silly anticipation.

"But you wanted me to sleep with you?" L is confused.

"Just that. Sleep. Resting."

"Okay."

Raito makes room on his bed. L slips in, fully clothed. The teenager turns sideways and hugs the doll like an oversized cushion. He likes L's presence. Every action the man takes, it is in consideration of how Raito thinks and feels. He can no longer deny it. He is attracted to the lover doll. He spies the mood ring glowing red and pink.

"Good night, L." Raito shuts his eyes before L can make any suggestive offers, of which he would be powerless to resist. He must control himself. They only have half the time remaining. He doesn't want to feel heartache over someone not human.

"Good night, Raito." L plants a soft kiss on the human's forehead, smiling at the colors swirling on his ring.

.

Note: Hmm..things seem a bit more intense, perhaps I should change the rating? Maybe not. I'll keep it presentable to the general public.

-M.H., Dec 5, 2009


	3. Day 3

- same with the previous chapter, if you don't like L and Raito together, too bad, please go elsewhere. I'm testing the limits, so if anyone feels I should change certain wordings, do let me know.

_----_

**_Girlfriend?_**

_-_

_Day 3_

_._

Slender fingers feel their way under the cottony sweatshirt, slithering across smooth contours, basking in the warmth. A nose has dipped into the hollow of the other person's neck, quietly inhaling, disoriented at the absence of a scent. A strong leg drapes over, to draw the other body closer, to be nestled snugly against the comforting shape. L welcomes all these. He is acting the human cushion and he couldn't be happier at the drastic change since his arrival in this family. Raito seems to have accepted him, though not consciously, there is still an underlying trace of it. Maybe he should take this opportunity to ascertain the possibility, when it is obvious he will meet the least potential resistance.

He kisses the sleeping young man chastely on the forehead and brushes his hand on a cool smooth cheek. Raito responds by leaning his face to the touch. Encouraged, L places butterfly kisses on the bridge of his nose. The lips below draw apart and a sigh could be heard. Their lips meet briefly but then L draws away and reconsiders. Kissing takes conscious participation, not an advantage to his experiment. He is hoping for some honest responses. If the human refuses to acknowledge his feelings during the waking hours, then this is the period to observe the truth. He continues his trail downwards, using both hands, and lips.

Raito shivers from the coolness, when the buttons of his pajama top is opened one by one with lingering fingers. Soon, a blanket is pulled up to cover him and he returns to deep slumber, still feeling L next to him.

In his dream, L plants kisses all over his torso, lips teasing at sensitive spots, tongue dipping and swirling at indents and bumps. These are not mere tests. They are dead on each time to rouse up a raging fire in him. His adolescent body grows extremely responsive to the insistent onslaught, arching to the contact, succumbing to the wondrous sensations. At this phase, his mind is not dwelling too deeply on the going ons or the reasons behind.

The lover doll's tongue dances nimbly across sensitive skin, drawing intricate patterns, eliciting soft moans and a higher arousal from the sleeping youth. The mood ring shines a bright pink, as his fingers grow more familiar with the proper way to make Raito happy, ever since their bookstore visit. Perhaps he could try something different. He eases down the remaining garments slightly and continues the sinful trail with his tongue.

Raito starts to move, to get more of that silky wet feeling. The fantastic synaptic pulses soon envelop him whole, moving and stopping to cause delightful confusions, to give fresh stimulations. This new experience overwhelms his senses, especially when his logic is at its most vulnerable. He knows what he is feeling but he is helpless to put a stop to it. This helplessness triggers the all too familiar high L never hesitates to give him. He delves deeper into the exotic heat and loses himself.

"Ahh- L ...ahhh.." The orb is a blinding pink.

L smiles at Raito's loud groan that also includes his name. The human has shifted and appears to be looking for him. He crawls out from under the blanket and returns to his side. Raito has opened his eyes, but not at all alert.

"Where were you?" The question is hoarse and slurry.

"Here, with you."

Raito doesn't seem to notice the uselessness of the answer and continues to mumble, "I had a dream."

"A good one?"

"Yeah.."

"Did you see me?"

"Yeah.."

"Were you happy?"

"Ummm.."

The youth has returned to sleep, wrapping his arms around L. The last question was rhetoric. The pink orb swirling with red has already answered on his behalf. L plants a kiss on Raito's forehead, content.

x x x x

Raito will die first before he will ever ask if last night was just a dream. There is no evidence of body fluids to prove what he felt had happened. Still, he remembers. The unthinkable. It was..

"Raito? This is the stop. Are we not getting off?"

"Wait for the next one. I want to buy something there." The student pulls his jacket forward to cover his lap, to hide the embarrassing response caused by inappropriate thoughts. He also rests his forearms on his thighs to increase the coverage.

It is Sunday. Not an extraordinary day. Simply a phase onto a new week. Yet it is the last Sunday spent with L. With less than 24 hours before the trial period is up, Raito is harvesting more conflicting emotions. Shouldn't it be a good riddance, once and for all? Sayu started this and he is left with the mess. He should be glad. Then why is he going out again with the robot?

Raito is growing a soft spot for L.

Sure, he has many options, but he keeps his distance from everyone. His classmates from the university are nothing. Mere acquaintances. Friends? No one comes close to his level to be his friend. He doesn't allow anyone to invade his private space. Nobody..

L.

L is intelligent. He is compliant to his whims with the tendency of disregarding his warnings and that adds a certain level to his charms. Otherwise, it could get boring. Everything he does, he thinks of Raito. He takes on anything without questions and demands for nothing in return. That may seem selfish but if L is designed to behave this way, who is complaining? It is a splendid arrangement overall.

Raito glances sideways and his heart thuds loud. It is just a damn robot, not someone human! What right does L have for making him feel all flustered? What is he feeling anyways? He looks away, counting the lamp posts passing by outside the bus windows, blanking his mind.

"Here we are, let's go, Ryuuzaki." The pseudo identity is now a public profile. Being L is a little secret back at home only. As usual, L doesn't complain, gladly accepting any names Raito cares to give him.

Turning a corner from the bus stop, they are approaching a shop that sells stationery items. It has a wider selection when compared to the bookstore. Raito doesn't want to return there so soon. In fact, not any time soon. What happened yesterday is still too fresh.

"See anything you like?"

L raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "Raito is buying me a present?"

"Yes, pick something you want."

"I don't need anything. I have you."

Two girls giggle and hurry past them. Raito blushes a pale pink and hisses, "I don't have all day."

"If you insist.." L's million watt smile is plastered all over his face as he scans rows and shelves of trinkets and necessities. "This one here, please."

A box of colored pencils.

"You can draw." It doesn't surprise Raito. Drawing is such a common skill.

"That is one of my features. Would you like to have a list?"

"No. I'd rather not know about it."

It is pointless to get to know a person who is going to leave permanently the next day. It is silly, really. Just as ridiculous as buying a present for a robot. L is definitely affecting him. Nevertheless, Raito reasons that it is a way to make himself feel less guilty for taking all L has to offer and not giving anything in return.

Midway to the cashier, Raito selects a sketch book, slim and stylish. "You will also need this. I only have lined notebooks at my bookshelf."

L has a brighter smile, if that is at all possible. He hugs Raito from behind as the youth stands before the cashier to pay for the purchase. The old lady behind the counter continues to pack the items in a paper bag, unperturbed, as if it is an everyday thing to have boys displaying open affections.

The lady hands Raito the wrapped package. L still hasn't let go. Raito speaks up, "Take that, it's yours now."

"Thank you, Raito." L has no choice but to unwrap himself and take the package. He also takes the liberty to peck a quick kiss on Raito's cheek before the student could rebuke in any way. This store is now newly added to Raito's mental location list of not returning to any time soon.

"It's still early, let's go to the zoo."

"Okay." L hugs the package to him with a fixed dopey smile, pretty much open to any suggestions Raito has. Raito's happiness _is_ his happiness.

They travel by subway. Family crowds have started to appear. Kids crying always give Raito a headache. Today is an exception. Because of L. He takes joy in observing the lover doll. So human like, so innocent in a way. Pale skin, dark hair, just a perfect build. Not exactly a piece of art, but he is still held spellbound by this non-human.

_Will I come to miss L tomorrow?_

It takes at least 3 hours to see every animal in the zoo. A good time killer. It keeps both of them occupied and out of the house. It is a special weekend after all.

Some of the animals are not in cages. They are behind a glass screen instead, to give a more natural appearance at their individual habitat. After L decides to unglue his face from the transparent surface, a few schoolgirls look on in awe. Not because of his childish behavior, but because of the resulting oily print that should be there but apparently is not. They must be wondering where to find that kind of godly skin pampering to be able to achieve that.

Another reminder that L is not human. Raito is saddened by the thought.

There are benches and kiosks throughout the place for people to rest and refresh. Raito has bought himself a meal set - hot dog, soft drink and icecream. He lets L have the icecream. Boy, what a mistake.

The soft snowy swirls disappear, melting under the feisty sweeps of an unusually long tongue. Vertical, diagonal, in circles. The creamy goo is gradually manipulated into a tall dome, then a longer phallus shape. A little kid nearby giggles and claps his hands. L bows, so does the cone, and the white content is splashed onto the ground, splattering like a painter's accident.

L looks beyond his feet, thumb on lips and glances backwards at Raito, helpless. The youth quirks an eyebrow, fishes out a pack of tissues and throws it at him. Pick up your own mess.

It is past noon, voices of children and parents are filling the open space. Raito starts to walk to a quieter section. L takes his cue and follows suit. They leave the animals behind and are closer to the trees and grass. The teenager picks a spot under an old tree and lies down, stares up at the branches, hands resting behind his head. L sits on his hunches to face the relaxing young man.

"It's beautiful here." Raito closes his eyes and inhales the refreshing air, mellow and grassy.

"You're more beautiful."

"Ah, flattery from you doesn't quite work. I know it's in your program." Almond eyes focus on the lover doll, on guard but delighted nevertheless.

"It's the truth." L runs a fingertip gently across a smooth cheek and rests on the pair of soft lips, sounding more like he is affirming his previous statement rather than replying to Raito's comment.

Raito wears a smile and says nothing more. He shuts his eyes once again, feeling secure that someone is here watching over him, loyal and loving. Though artificial, this unrelated someone loves him simply for who he is, unconditional. It is different from the caring from his family. Something cold in him starts to melt. It affects his eyes and he decides to keep them shut, lest the liquid inside finds escape and overflows.

x x x x

_Why am I here?_

The near darkness could lure someone to sleep, if not for the ever present animated brightness from the 52" LCD TV and the strings of lyrics and music blasting around the walls.

After a peaceful hour or two of afternoon nap, Raito realized he had just lost that much conscious time being with L. The time was not wasted though. It was a unique experience from all of his mundane Sundays. He had never let his guard down that much around someone. The fact that he had relaxed completely and felt safe for doing so was incredible. If L were human, he might consider something more..

"Raito! Sing with me. Don't just sit there."

"Nah, it's a solo. You're doing fine by yourself."

"Then, the next one. Please?"

"Uh.. okay." Not very enthusiastic.

L cuts off the current song and skips to the next one in a heartbeat.

"You!"

L simply smiles and hands Raito the microphone. The title of the song appears on screen. This is a well known song for lovers. The lyrics are plainly obvious, painfully direct.

"L, why this one?"

The first line has already appeared. Raito's question is answered with the lyrics, passion in its rawest form. The words are understood easily enough, so powerfully brought out by a depth of feelings that this is no longer a simple song. He starts to wonder whether the lover doll may just have a soul in him. The young man almost forgets his part, though he is quick to slip in with only the slightest hitch.

"...tonight - -" Dreamily, the song ends with a soft and lingering note. During the chorus, they had drawn close to one another, true to the song. It now only takes one step to be within kissing distance.

"Uh, excuse me." Raito mumbles and strides confidently to the private restroom exclusive for this karaoke room, though he is all too jumpy inside. Shutting the door helps to muffle some of the droning music that is making his brain fuzzy.

What happens next is something he wants to hold on to, yet somehow wants to forget, which results in a very patchy recollection.

L enters without a word.

Kisses. Caresses. Gentle. Clothes whisper. Skins hot. Passionate.

"L! You don't have that? Forget about it."

"Oh, it is useless in my original design. But _you_ have that, Raito. I can make it work."

"No."

"I'm rather confident. It is in my area of expertise after all."

"How?"

"Watch."

Touches. Kisses. Teeth. Whimper. Fingers. Tongue. Wet. Moan.

L enters. Slick. Growl. Scratch. Plunge. Claw. Groan. Sweat. Faster. Fervid. Heavens. Speechless. Deeper. Tremulous. Bliss. Breathless.

"You're very happy, Raito." The mood ring shines a vibrant pink against flushed skin.

x x x x

The lecture is boring. Raito has been staring off into the vicinity of the professor's pacing loop for the past 15 minutes. He shifts again to test his body. No discomfort whatsoever from the karaoke night. Either he recovers well, or that L truly has some amazing skills.

He had thought he would top and was miffed that it was the other way around. What had gotten him to agree to continue was the inhuman feat -

"Watch. It is self lubricating to heighten pleasure and it automatically adjusts to the environment by recalculating the ideal form and consistency it should take."

Raito sworn to himself it would be the first and last time he would let someone take him, though it felt too exquisite not to demand for a second round, and a third.

Class dismissed. Textbooks close. Feet shuffle.

Raito's cell phone vibrates. No caller ID. Oh well, he _is_ bored.

"Hello?"

"Yo customer! This is Gaku from Kronos Heavens. Thank you for your patronage. In just 10 minutes, your lover doll will be gone for good! Are you sure you won't miss him?"

"Take him away." The student notes the hour on his watch. _Yeah, it is time._

"We have an attractive instalment program! 30 years, 50 years, you name it."

"Not interested."

"Oh? But L here tells me you were _very_ interested last night. Yes..? Yes...?" The saleman's voice trails off, paying attention to something else.

_That rascal!_

"Put L on the phone."

"Will do."

"Raito? You want to talk to me."

"Yes, L. Just shut up. This is private between you and me."

"Not quite. The data belongs to the company now. It was in the T&C for the trial period."

Such is the mess Sayu leaves behind and Raito is the one paying the consequences. How could he have overlooked such details? A million questions are suddenly bubbling up.

"You are a difficult one, customer." Gaku takes the phone again. "Well, seems like you've sampled the goods. Not quite what you had in mind, eh? Yea, we didn't have that in mind too. But thanks to you, we may research into this line of market."

"What? I'm not.."

"No worries, customer, your data will be handled in strict confidence. No one will trace back to you. Your name is not even registered."

"..." _Yeah, but somehow you know my cell phone number._

"Ah, perhaps you are not completely satisfied, eh? How about we put you on our priority list when we have a female version developed?"

"Just...go away." Raito cuts off the call, irritated. Conversation is over.

On his way back home, the student notes the growing emptiness. He has been so used to having a sidekick for the past few days that he actually misses the robot's presence.

"I'm home." No response. Nobody's home.

With heavy feet, Raito drags himself upstairs to his room. Empty. Wait -

There is the sketch pad and the box of colored pencils at the dead center of his desk, the latter neatly stacked on top. Curious, he retrieves the pad. Slipped in right after the paper cover are the loose sheets with pencil sketches of him in black and gray. The viewing angle should be from the corner diagonally behind his desk, which means these were done while he was engaged in his assignments and studying, deliberately ignoring L, 2 days ago.

The rest of the sketch pad is more colorful. L managed to capture him in all sorts of odd moments, where his expressions are not meant for public viewing. His yawning accompanied by a full stretch of the arms. A grain of rice stuck to his face with him loosening it and licking it off. His tousled look fresh from the bed. His flushed look with lips slightly drawn apart... The pages contain the story of their brief period together, though L is absent from most of the scenes. The sketches are so lifelike that he might as well be taking pictures with the stencil effect. The last image is of the both of them reflecting off a mirror from last night during _that_ moment. The erotic recall brings a warm current to flush his cheeks.

On a page void of any drawings is a short message -

'Raito, this is goodbye. It will become impossible for me to archive the times we spent together in my memories after my departure. I understand I may not be that significant to have a place in yours. What to do? I put them all in the sketch book. I've treasured this gift for as long as I could. I hope you will like it too. Remember, I love you.'

The message is undersigned with a serial number. Then a tinier 'p.s.' scrawl done in a hurry.

'p.s. yes, this is just between you and me. They do not get the graphic contents, only the data and measurements.'

What reassurance. They could rebuild the scenerios any time from those data!

The student has a faraway gaze through the windows, clutching at the sketch book, holding it like L did when he bought it for him. L had unlocked something in him. Now that the key is gone, perhaps he should keep the door shut again.

Before putting away their memories at the bottom of his desk drawer, he flips open the pages and traces his fingers on the last image, the only image, of someone not of this world.

"It's boring." He murmurs out loud unnecessarily, denying his own heartache over someone not human. "Things are much more interesting with you around, L."

.

.

.

_- end -_

----

Note: Sorry, I can't do Gaku's Kansai accent, nor am I good at accents in any form. I realize not many people are reading this story (so far, just double digit) and it was a miracle I had a feedback so early on when it had only like 3 readers. It'd be helpful to know what you think, not that it can actually affect the story at this stage. No matter what, hope you all enjoyed the chapters.

(revised Apr 26, 10) Fixed some small parts and elaborated a bit at the end, still...it feels unfinished. Well, it could be a prologue to the DN series and his obsession with L! Maybe I'll think of something clever and do something, who knows. *shrug*


End file.
